Antoons Funeral Ceremony Video Clips
Videos #Sonic Funeral #Powerpuff Girls Funeral #Homer Simpson Funeral #Robin Funeral #SpongeBob Funeral #My Little Pony Funeral #Mario Funeral #Ash Ketchum Funeral #Mickey Mouse Funeral #Winnie the Pooh Funeral #Ronnie Anne Santiago Funeral #Tinker Bell Funeral #Takosuke Funeral #Lincoln Loud Funeral #Dexter Funeral #Bomberman Funeral #Hello Kitty Funeral #Tom & Jerry Funeral #Adelaide Chang Funeral #Lana Loud Funeral #Lola Loud Funeral #Lisa Loud Funeral #Greg/Gekko Funeral #Guest Funeral (Feat. Amy Rose) #Dora Marquez Funeral Character casket color * Sonic the Hedgehog (light blue) * The Powerpuff Girls (pink) * Homer Simpson (yellow) * Robin (green) * SpongeBob SquarePants (yellow) * Twilight Sparkle (purple) * Mario (red) * Ash Ketchum (blue) * Mickey Mouse (red) * Winnie the Pooh (yellow) * Dexter (white) * Takosuke (red) * Ronnie Anne Santiago (light pink) * Tinker Bell (green) * Adelaide Chang (dark pink) Characters who run to the casket * Miles "Tails" Prower runs right over to the closed light blue casket * Lenny Baxter runs right over to the closed pink casket * Groundskeeper Willie runs right over to the closed yellow casket * Cyborg runs right over to the closed green casket * Patrick Star runs right over to the closed yellow casket * Fluttershy runs right over to the closed purple sparkle star casket * Luigi runs right over to the closed red casket * Max runs right over to the closed blue casket * Donald Duck runs right over to the closed red casket * Piglet runs right over to the closed yellow casket * Bobby Santiago runs right over to the closed light pink casket * Periwinkle runs right over to the closed green casket Characters who grab right on to character's left shoulder with his right hand * Shadow the Hedgehog grabs right on to Miles "Tails" Prower's left shoulder with his right hand * Samurai Jack grabs right on to Lenny Baxter's left shoulder with his right hand * Edna Krabappel grabs right on to Groundskeeper Willie's left shoulder with his right hand * Batman grabs right on to Cyborg's left shoulder with his right hand * Flats the Flounder grabs right on to Patrick Star's left shoulder with his right fin * Shining Armor grabs right on to Fluttershy's left shoulder with his right front hoof * Waluigi grabs right on to Luigi's left shoulder with his right hand * Paul grabs right on to Max's left shoulder with his right hand * Mortimer Mouse grabs right on to Donald Duck's left shoulder with his right hand * Rabbit grabs right on to Piglet's left shoulder with his right hand * Lori Loud grabs right on to Bobby Santiago's left shoulder with his right hand * Zarina grabs right on to Periwinkle's left shoulder with her right hand Characters who take turns using the shovel * Mario and Knuckles the Echidna are take turns using a shovel * Bliss and Dexter are take turns using a shovel * Stanley Marsh and Kyle Broflovski are take turns using a shovel * Wonder Woman and Hot Spot are take turns using a shovel * Mrs. Puff and Flats the Flounder are take turns using a shovel * Flim, Applejack and Flam are take turns using a shovel * Sonic the Hedgehog and Wario are take turns using a shovel * Lillie and Paul are take turns using a shovel * Peg Leg Pete and Mortimer Mouse are take turns using a shovel * Lumpy and Rabbit are take turns using a shovel * Clyde McBride and Lori Loud are take turns using the shovel * Godzilla and Zarina are take turns using the shovel Objects characters put on the graves * Mario (fire flower) * Professor Utonium (one of Blossom's red hair bows, Bubbles' plush toy octopus, Octi and Buttercup's jump rope) * Fred Flintstone (a stale donut) * Spider-Man (Robin's martial arts karate staff and bouquet of tulips) * Felix the Cat (SpongeBob SquarePants' spatula and jellyfishing net) * Unico (Twilight Sparkle's gem box) * Sonic the Hedgehog (red chaos emerald) * Tai and Agumon (a daisies and tulips) * Bugs Bunny (Mickey Mouse's sorcerer clothing) * Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh's honey pot) * Buster and Babs Bunny (a bouquet of tulips) * WALL-E (a plant in the shoe) * Bub (bubble) * Godzilla (cake) * Doug Funnie and Skeeter Valentine (Greg/Gekko's basketball) * Summer Penguin (a bouquet of tulips) Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas Category:Funeral Ceremony